onceuponatime_tvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Savior
The Savior Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 1 Directed By: Eagle Egilsson Air Date: September 25, 2016 Previous Episode: An Untold Story Next Episode A Bitter Draught "The Savior" is the first episode and season premiere of Season 6 of the American fairytale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on September 25, 2016. In this episode, the residents must deal with Mr. Hyde's sudden arrival in Storybrooke as the new owner, as well as bringing the residents from The Land of Untold Stories along with him, which suddenly causes Emma to experience a strange side effect involving the new refugees, while Regina prepares to bond with Zelena, which is about to be tested by Regina's other half, The Evil Queen. In the Land of Untold Stories, Gold is given a chance to enter Belle's dreams as he encounters Morpheus, while in the past the origins of the Savior are detailed between the confrontation from Aladdin and Jafar, which could affect Emma's role in the present day. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Jafar rides the magic carpet around the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Agrabah events takes place a few years after "Street Rats" and before Jafar leaves Agrabah for Wonderland in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. The Land of Untold Stories and Storybrooke events takes place after "An Untold Story". 'In the Character's Past' "Many years ago," Jafar chases a man across a desert towards Aladdin's home, killing the man just after Aladdin refuses to aid him. Jafar taunts Aladdin for failing as a savior, and over the fact that saviors never "live happily ever after." Aladdin's hand spasms uncontrollably. 'Storybrooke' As Emma and Hook try to spend a romantic time together, they hear a rumbling sound from above and are joined by Regina, Henry, David, and Snow to find a dirigible from the Land of Untold Stories hovering around the town. They confront Hyde, who as the town's new owner, has brought the residents from the Land of Untold Stories with him. Both Emma and Regina try to use magic to stop him, but fail. When they see the blimp crash into the forest, they search for survivors but find no one (although Snow and David find the displaced arrivals later on), Jekyll tells the residents that they can use the baton that powered the dirigible to create a device to stop Hyde. As they go through the wreckage, Emma feels her hand move strangely. Later on, the residents create a weapon that successfully takes care of Hyde and he is placed in jail, when Emma suddenly experiences a strange vision that causes her hand to shake again, Hyde becomes aware of this. After receiving advice from Archie, Emma decides to confront Hyde about the vision while she pays him a visit at the psychiatric ward at the hospital where he being held. Hyde is aware of Emma's life behind bars and tests her to see if she is in fear even if she is in denial and makes his point when her hand started shaking. Hyde gives Emma the answer and he tells her to follow a red bird. Later that night, Emma takes the advice after she sees one during the search for survivors, and it leads Emma to The Oracle, a young girl who gives Emma a vision of her future as The Savior, which reveals a confrontation with an unknown attacker who plans to kill Emma as she was defending her family; The Oracle also hints of many paths Emma could take but the outcome might or might not change. When Emma returns to confront Hyde about this, he explain that the person she'll face in the future will be her ending but given his previous encounters with those that came before her, he tells Emma that the enemy is among the residents, so Emma decides for her family's sake to keep this to herself. Meanwhile, Regina and Zelena, despite their renewed bonding as sisters, are not seeing things eye to eye as they argue over the loss of Robin Hood and Regina's decision to split from her evil half (which also weakened her powers), and Zelena is already looking at moving out and find a new place for her and Robin. Zelena is angry Regina decided to destroy the part of herself that was most like her, leaving the sisters with less in common; adding to the fact is that Regina didn't confide with Zelena, but Snow White instead. After a talk with Snow and Henry, Regina is ready to make amends and start a new chapter in her life; Unfortunately, when Zelena returned to her place, The Evil Queen is there waiting to offer Zelena a drink and to bond together. 'In the Land of Untold Stories' Following Hyde's instructions, Gold enters the Temple of Morpheus and uses magical sand to enter Belle's dream. In the dream, Morpheus acts as Gold's guide, giving him an hour to free Belle from the sleeping curse; if he fails, Belle's soul will be banished to the Netherworld forever. Belle is reliving her experiences as Rumplestiltskin's servant, so he tries to recreate the circumstances under which they first fell in love. He succeeds, culminating in a kiss, but this causes her memories to return and she pulls back. She refuses to repeat the pain she experienced as a result of their relationship, leaving Gold hurt. "Morpheus" then reveals himself to actually be Gold and Belle's unborn child; satisfied that Belle will not resume her relationship with Gold, he frees his mother from the sleeping curse with a kiss on the forehead. Gold is left bereft as even his unborn child hates him. Belle wakes up and agrees to return to Storybrooke through Gold's portal, but asserts that she will live apart from Gold. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Sam Witwer as Mr. Hyde *Hank Harris as Dr. Jekyll *Oded Fehr as Jafar *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Beverley Elliot as Granny *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Jordyn Ashley Olson as Oracle *Ingrid Torrance as Nurse Ratched Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features Jafar flying on his carpet. *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on June 25, 2016. *A few scenes of this episode and "A Bitter Draught" were filmed simultaneously. *Several mistakes were made on the press release of this episode: Ingrid Torrance is mistakenly credited as "Nurse Ratchet", instead of "Nurse Ratched". Jordyn Ashley Olson is misspelled as "Jordan", instead of "Jordyn". Farris Tyab is credited without a character name, while he was not credited at all in the episode. *There was also a mistake in the actual episode credits, where Deniz Akdeniz's firstname is spelled "Dennis". |-|Goofs= *One of the businesses across the street from the pawn shop is called Jolene's Arts & Crafts. However, when the dirigible is flying over Storybrooke, the real business name, Crafts 'n More, can be seen on the building. When Belle walks by the pawnshop at the end of the episode, the name is back to normal. *When Mary Margaret and David are in the forest, looking for the visitors from the Land of Untold Stories, Mary Margaret receives a phone call. She says to David, "That was from Emma and Hook. No sign of Hyde or Hyde's friends on the north side." The problem is, Hyde had already been captured earlier that day, and Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Hook were all there when it happened. They wouldn't look for him. *The location of Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer has changed from previous episodes. In past instances, a lane way was situated in between the establishment and Dave's Fish & Chips. In Season Six, the lane way has disappeared, and the pawn shop is now located right next to Dave's Fish & Chips. This can be seen more clearly in "Heartless". The change is due to the fact that for the sixth season, a portable pawn shop set is put up in the lane next to It's POSH!, the building that previously doubled as the pawn shop; meaning that It's POSH! now stays the same, and the pawn shop is now located between It's POSH! and Dave's Fish & Chips. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The scene where the people of Storybrooke watch the flying dirigible, the scene where Emma and Hook are talking in the forest, and the scene where Emma meets the Oracle, were all filmed in Burnaby's Central Park. *The Temple of Morpheus scenes were filmed against a green-screen set at The Bridge Studios. While the dais that Belle is lying on is real, the temple walls and the stairs were all green-screen. *A park in Steveston Village doubles as the Storybrooke Graveyard for this episode.